Ancillary Narrative 4
Ancillary Narrative Remia and Haar sitting in a Tree no touching of human witnesses the joyous killing of a sky whales by humans azhphals refuses to harm her, haar attempts to “save her” youtube 18-35 Color to the World- Remia, an Azphel hiding amongst refugees, attempts to survive alone amongst the sky boat. She harbors a secret Genre- Drama/action Target market- Young Adults Female 18-35. Engage Media- The story is a melodrama about the bleak survival of post-Blight through the eyes of a supposedly intrinsic female character. The young adult market will be more perceptive to the emotional drama, the feminist message and the political/environmental message. The Hero- Remia, a queen of the Azphel. The Physical Goal- Remia just needs to survive the day to day events of post-Blight Athria from finding food, shelter and constant attacks from the Azphel, rape, con-men etc. The Emotional Goal- She is seemingly alone and feels isolated. She is frustrated with the way her world ended up. Personal Obstacle- She has a severe bigotry against the human and this hate causes a lot of her personal misery. The Villain- It seems everywhere she turns, she is either physically attacked, stolen from or placed in some sort of physical danger. Supplies are low so she ends up scavenging amongst the boats she’s on. Creatures attempt to hurt her, humans show their ugliness when they joyfully kill a Sky Whale and even the Azphel attack her. Justification- In any harsh post apocalyptic world, survival is the only instinct, especially those alone. And the world is a harsh place for a loner. Supporting Cast- 1. Captain Harr of the Regalia, during an attack by the Azphel, though the Azphel recognizes her as a Queen Azphel and do not pursue the attack, Captain Haar supposedly “saves her” from the azphel. 2. Rapist- Attempts to sexually assault her. 3. Alpha Azphel- During the attack, the Alpha Azphel recognizes the Queen an orders the other Azphels to disengage the attack. Locations- 1. Taxi Boat- The story starts with her on a small boat crammed with other refugees. This location introduces the physical world and develops the small nuances about the culture. 2. Savvy Bloodletter- The fishing boat where Remia witnesses the savage killing of a whale by over exuberant humans. This is also where the attempted rape happens. 3. Regalia- Run by Captain Haar, after the attack and destruction of the Whaling ship by the Azphel, the survivors board this ship. Logline- In a world savaged by environmental failure, a lone female must survive the treacherous survivors and the violence of the new world. Medium- Short Film Why this medium- This is a story to utilize a single character exposition. A short film will divulge the necessary information about a future character that is introduced later in the Core Narrative. Platform- YouTube. Why this Medium- We want our target audience to have repetitive access to the film. There will be easter eggs about story and characters that we want our audience to search for. Additive Comprehension- It is an origin story of Remia and how she faired the early days of the post-Blight. But it will also introduce the brief meeting of another main character, Captain Haar who is a MAIN character in the Core Narrative. Bowl of Serial- One off short Story.